An Assassin in Love
by FanFicWriterBrightStar240
Summary: Altair finds a modern day woman trapped in his world, which leads him to helping her find a way back. What he at least expected it was falling for her will he deflect from the creed or will he be left alone letting her return home, leaving him in heartbreak. Rated M: For future lemons, suggestive adult themes, Language. [Altair, OC] [Malik,OC] Romance, Tragedy, Humor.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respectable owners they are not mine I do not own X box 360 or Assassin's Creed or Game Stop I only write this for fun.

Chapter one

 **Little Bro's New Game**

A/n: This story is proubly going to be crap but anways here it is my first Assassin's Creed story. Enjoy.

They all came back home from going to the Game Stop Store. Her little brother who was a pain to her, started to hook up the old used game Xbox 360 to the flat screen it cost their mother good chunk of her money. The game console, the accessories and along with it three of the Assassin's Creed games.

Sally just didn't understand it why he must get some of her money for the month. She was going to go out to a party with her friends and needed the allowance this week but it all went thanks to her little brother. See he heard from the other boy's that these games were really  
good. Now, he was going to keep them up all night with the yelling the kid could get really into it.

She and her mom got some popcorn and started to watch as he played the game. He controlled the character on the screen she found that the guy in the lab coat was really creepy. After hours of watching it, she didn't get this at all.

"Why does he keep climbing up towers?" She asked her mother.

"I do not have clue maybe that's his way of doing things. I don't get kids these days wanting to play games, I just wanted him to keep busy." Said her mother who watched the game being played.

She started to laugh at the parts when the people started to call him crazy or her brother's character died he told her to be quiet and she laughed even harder it amused her how he could get so mad but she felt bad for the character though how strange but she brushed it off.

She went to her room to call it a night but couldn't sleep with her brother shouting in the living room. She groaned and got up to tell to keep it down. When she got there she noticed he was asleep the game worn him out she picked him up and tucked him into his bed for the night.

She found him cute in a way when he was asleep and went down stairs to go turn off the console but the most weirdest thing happened the TV showed those symbols and shocked her. *Stupid junk, I knew mom shouldn't have bought it*

She kicked the console in frustration, she just wanted the thing to turn off somehow, the disk inside made a noise like something plastic was going through a shredder. She panicked thinking she was going to get busted because the noise was so loud and might wake up her brother and mom.

*That didn't sound good, I hope didn't break anything it* It was undamaged she relaxed went to go back to her room to sleep but it turned and frown when she notice the flat screen turned back on without someone to turn on the power. She walked over to the TV went to unplug it but was sucked into the white TV screen.

She made her way through the white void running forward it taking her forever in another world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 **I'm in the game!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

She woke up laying under a tree in some garden, alone she recognized it. When her brother played the first beginning of the game she must be in the first level somewhere. She looked down at herself and noticed she was in a white dress she almost screamed she absolutely despised dresses. She got up and yelled up to the blue sky with a few white clouds.

"I'm so not wearing this thing. You hear me?!" She huffed and went to leave out of the gates and noticed the other woman wearing more revealing outfits than her. She thanked her lucky stars than she wasn't wearing those clothes.

She entered into the building and walked down the steps, she took in the many shelves of books and some guy pacing behind them and the many guard standing holding onto their swords they payed her no mind. She noticed a training area and some men fighting, people gathered around and watching and she recognized the man he looked like Desmond, he was practicing, she made her way out of there quickly and wanted to find a way to get the heck out of this game but first her objective was to find some modern day clothes and get out of this stupid dress.

She made her way down the incline almost falling a couple of times and the people pushing her. "I hope I get out of here soon."

A/n: Sorry it' so short I do not know where I am going with the story but I'm sorry about it sucking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Dreams Do Come True**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

She made her way down and happen to stumble upon a sack and picked it up and looked inside. "Yes, Oh thank god jeans, now to find some place to put this great outfit on but where?"

She went around and found a old abandoned building that didn't have people living there anymore. She went inside and immediately changed out of that dress, put on the underwear and bra then next the grey top and skinny jeans and boots she stuffed the dress inside the one shoulder bag. She last placed on the earrings and bracelet.

She ran out of the building and headed towards the exit which was wooden gates out of there as she passed through she saw the horses and stayed clear of them. She decided to walk and find her way around, following the path. She made it to the rock that has arrows pointing in different directions to what cities she could take it.

She remembered her brother playing and she decided to got to Damascus first and couldn't find a way in but spotted a crack in the wall and crawled through she spotted that white hooded dude she like to call Desmond because she didn't know the guys real name. She watched as he used those other cloak guys to blend in to get pass the soldiers at the gate and be let through in the city. She smirked he had to do it the hard way oh well it was not like he could fit through like she did anyways.

She went off looking for something to get her home.

A/N: Yep still no ideas another crap chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 **Catching His Attention**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Altair was on the tower with a birds eye view with his first mission in the game. It helped him use his ability to map out the area, he needed to talk with the man at the Bureau, but the most strangest thing he had ever seen came into his view, from atop of the tower, he was on, he spotted a strange dressed girl. This time looked to be dressed in man pants but they weren't, it was far more feminine and more fitting in certain places, showing off those child bearing hips.

He couldn't look away then he recalled seeing her walk by when he was practicing, she looked really nice in the dress. He was wondering if she was some sort of spy to keep watch of him. He saw her down below make her way pass the people who gave her strange looks because the modern day clothes she had chosen to wear made her stick out in the crowd.

He jumped off doing one of those daring leaps and into the hay stack. He crawled out of the pile and went looking for this girl he spotted the slight blue of the pants he quickly shoved pass the people trying to get a closer look to see her better but he lost sight of her.

*Oh well, next time I guess, it'll have to wait.* He went back to his business, climbing to the roof tops. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

 **New City**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

She had no such luck finding what she needed in Damascus, so she went to the second city. She needed to keep a low profile for now, the Desmond look alike was following her in the other city, she had just left and lost him in the crowd. She needed to blend in somehow then she looked at the bag silently asking for an outfit, then the like magic the bag gave her a dress.

She headed toward her next destination, Acre that's where the next area, she had to check for a way out of the game. She once again walked there on foot which she hated and wanted to have a car or taxi to drive her but then again it was a primitive time, they did not have the things she was used to having in her time.

"I miss you mom even that annoying pain I call a brother. Please, I just want to go home, I promise to better person." She pleaded with the game to show her a way out, anything, but it all fell on death ears.

She sighed in disappointment and went on with her travels.

*I'm not going to give up just yet.*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

 **Acre**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

She couldn't find a crack in the walls this time and that would mean she would have to have the skills of an Assassin in order to scale the walls and she was not a climber. She ran cross country in high school but this was beyond her abilities, she couldn't do parkour like she seen people do on the internet.

She then came up with an idea picked up a rock then threw it at one of the guards when they were not looking and it hit one of them. She hidden in the bushes and they looked in the direction from where it was thrown saw some guy standing there so they assumed he did it.

"You threw that rock, well you're going to pay with your life peasant!" All eight of the guards ran after the poor guy, he kept screaming it wasn't him.

Sally took her chance and rushed through the entrance while the coast was still clear. Now she needed to find a house to stay in for the day it was getting dark and she was tired. Soon, she came upon a house to stay in and went inside. She started a fire in the fire place so she wouldn't get cold and went to sleep on an old straw mat that was found there on the floor.

Sally woke up the next day, went to fetch some water from a nearby well. She got a bucket from the house and carried in back to her temporary place. She took a wash cloth from the bag and it was not a shower but this will have to do for now. After her freshing up she put on the dress the bag had given her yesterday.

She was hungry and the bag provided her some bread to eat, then some weird bottled milk, she drinked it down without question. So now was time for her to head on out and start her search once again.

She had packed away her modern day clothes in the bag. She passed many people merchants trying to sale thing's until some beggar was asking people for money. She ran up to her saying, "Please Miss could you spare a poor old woman a coin, I'm tired, my family is sick, we're so hungry."

So Sally dug into the back giving the woman that freakin white dress she never wanted on the first day coming here, then next the earrings and that bracelet that came with her modern day outfit, then her bag poofed a coin. The crazy lady ran off with the items given to her leaving Sally alone once again.

The girl went on her way searching through the city, she was getting no where. She leaned against the wall, she listened to the people around her, some woman crying out for help and it was getting to her. *Where is that Desmond guy, he should have taken care of it.*

It didn't stop, the victimized woman was still getting harassed and groped by the perverted guards. Them saying over and over you stole my treasures. It was then, she snapped of all the times she had watched her friends at the clubs they go to get bothered by the leering idiots, she would scare them off, Brittany, Clair, Kayla always thanked her, she was overprotective sister to them. She always stood up for her friends, no matter what situation even when she was younger she saved her friend Brittany from the bullies gave miss perfect what for after that they became best friends.

So, She was going to help that women, too. It was not like she would ever find a way out of here, she thought why not help someone. She stormed over there and yelled to them with hands on her hips.

"Hey, did your mother's ever teach you that it isn't polite to treat a lady in such a way?!" That got their attention the first one yelled back.

"You go mind your own business!" She still stood there not leaving, standing her ground and crossed her arms.

"No, not until you leave her be, just because you think you have all the power, does not give you the right, to push others around, whenever you feel like it." She started to draw a crowd around them. The men in chain-mail didn't like it.

"Fine wench, You brought this upon yourself for meddling in things you do not understand." said the leader the four of them approached her. The victims was left free from their clutches, she mouthed a thank you, Sally nodded to her understanding and gave a slight smile the woman returned it and ran off and away from the area to safety of her home. Sally focused on the men around her and got into a defensive stance, She had took a few self defense classes and the men laughed at her. They decided to humor her by fighting with hand to hand combat. 

A/n: I can't write action scences oh well I just going to see where this takes me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

 **Altair Finds Sally**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Altair's P.O.V.

He was heading off to do more of his job, when he heard a commotion so he went to check it out it. He found a crowd of people gathered around he decided to look what it was for himself. He made his way to the front and was startled to see the same black headed girl he had spotted from before the last to two time he had seen her.

Now here she was where he could see her taking on four templers without any weapon on her person. Who was this girl thinking she could take them all on in one go. She must been out of her mind but what she did to the guard amazed him.

Sally P.O.V.

She did the first move, she sucker punch the man in the nose, breaking it, she dropped low, did a sweep, knocking the man to the ground and kicked him in the side, he groaned in pain, next she took on the leader guy and kicked him where the sun don't shine while he went to his knees in pain she did a round house kick to his head and he down also in pain.

"Anyone else wanna piece of me." She asked but wrong choice of words the two men left wisened up and drew there weapon and one said,

"How about in many pieces." She dodged their sword swings the best she could this was not going to end well for her and she knew it. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

 **Sally's Hero**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/n:Warning the things up ahead in this may be very sad and if you are sensitive to sad things don't read proceed at your own risk.

Sally just stood there waiting for her end, she just wishing that maybe this was all a dream and would soon wake up in her nice comfy bed. The Desmond look alike jumped in front of her saving her from being stabbed, his own weapon blocking the enemy's he glared down at the man.

"Girl, Stand back." Shouted the man, she call Desmond. She didn't hesitate and ran off like the woman, she had helped from before, not looking back. She hated watching people die she had seen enough from her brother playing the game. She didn't want to see it up close and personal.

Once it was done, which was quick and bloody, he looked for the woman and found her running away from him a couple streets down. He ran down after her, he was not going to lose sight of her again. He shoved pass men and women and he stumbled, falling over, rolling to the ground.

He growled and climbed a building and followed after her that way.

Sally's P.O.V.

I had to keep running, I needed to lose him again. I looked up and at the top of the buildings and noticed him following me that way, I started screaming bloody murder. I have the most dangerous killer after me I headed in a crowded building once inside I hid behinds some crates.

I watch him walk on by, passing up my hiding place, his white hood stood out in among people surrounding him, I did a fast walk and was heading back to my sanctuary to hide out for the rest of the time and wait, hoping he will be gone by then and in the next city.

Altair followed her silently to see where she was going and probably would lead him to the people she worked for maybe, he didn't know anymore. She went into old house, the wood shingles falling off the roof, the bricks following away from the frame it looked like it was about to fall down and cave in at any moment. He couldn't leave her in that place so he watch from a cracked window as she ate bread from the bag and sat on a straw mat.

He was growing very frustrated, nothing was making sense, he wanted to barge in there and demand she speak to him. He rubbed his face and sighed. He climbed on the roof of her home and crouched down and looked to the stars, glared at them twinkling so calmly in delight.

He stayed up all night to keep watch, to see if she come out at night. He jumped down from his perch it was morning and looked inside the same window. She was fetch a bucket and open her front door, had to push against it, since it got stuck in the dirt and dragged on the ground. She whistled a tune from her favorite song.

He seen her go to a well then come back home then go back out again, later, walking through the streets, aimlessly going here and there. *What is she looking for...?*

Sally P.O.V.

After a couple of days of doing the same routine, thinking finally that he was gone, since she has been laying low. She headed out to try once more, then go somewhere else, she might have to risk her life. She needs to do things, differently, maybe trying the roofs tops, she seen those ladders around the city, may try to climb them to get to another part of the city.

She found the latter and started to climb it, which is kind of hard to do, when you have a dress on but she made it up at the top. The wind blew in her face. She blew it out of her face and decided to put it in a bun. She didn't dare look down, she felt suddenly a little dizzy but she had to keep going, needed to get home.

Altair watch her with narrowed eyes, he was so tired, he stayed up for days without having any sleep. He did his missions but was slacking off, he learned lately, he really didn't care anymore, it seemed that he was borderline on obsession of the woman below. He crouch on a beam on a tower, watching her every move. She was taking over his mind, she was in his thoughts nonstop, he had to know what she was doing at all times.

He decided it was time to get some answers or it was just an excuse to talk to her. He went behind her and she turned around and didn't watch where she was walking and walked right into him.

She was disoriented and ran into someone's chest and she looked up, it was a really tall man, he was soooooo tall than her no fair she was only five foot five and without the heels on her feet, she would be even shorter, a five foot zero. She was never without her heels, she was ashamed to be so short and so she weared them to hide her secret. He was like a six foot one in height, he smiled down at her, *Wait, Who is this again.* She tried to recall her thoughts.

He looked down at her, she was shorter than he expected, the woman around here were taller, he never seen one so small. He smiles taking in her features, she had a lovely face, pink pouty lips in a thin line, her light hazel eyes starring up at him, her black tresses in a bun, he wanted to see it down, floating around her shoulders in waves, wild, flowing with the wind, like he saw them on the very first day.

He reached out wanting to move a single strand of stray hair from her face, she moved away suddenly, snapping out of the trance, she was under finally recognizing who this really was and her eyes widened in fear like a prey trapped by a predator. Sally had the fight or flight response and took off, her skirt held in her hands as she made an escape attempt for the whatever time she couldn't care to keep count.

He didn't like to see fear in those eyes, he had seen that look many times in this foes, he grabbed her wrist pulling her to him. "Look girl stop with all this running, where is it going to get you." He asked her.

She looked away ignored him, refusing to look his way. "What are you looking for all day, was it me? Who's paying you to work for them, answer now." He had to know for sure.

"What?!...No, I was not following you or do I work for anybody. All, I have done was find a latter to climb." She gave him an irritated look crossing her arms and looked back out at the buildings.

He nodded, "Okay that's good. Now, tell me, who taught you how to fight like that, you an assassin like me?" She bursted out laughing he was taken back by her outburst. She shook her head no and calm down.

"No, The only thing I ever killed were creepy crawlies. I took classes in self defense, the instructor teaches you a few things, I didn't learn that much though." She babbled, he smirked finding her amusing, he picture himself settling down with certain girl. Yes, it wouldn't be so bad.

She stopped talking minutes ago and started notice the weird hearts floating around his head. She snapped her fingers and waved a hand in front of his face she pulled his hood off *Yeah, he look just like Desmond.*

"Hey, Don't touch the hood, never touch the hood." He wagged his finger at her, like he scolded her. She grinned this could be fun, she pointed at something on the ground and he looked down, she pulled the hood down in front and over his eyes. It was something she used to do with her little bro back at home.

" What did I just say." He was serious, she just shrugged and walked off ignoring him and getting bored. She head back to her so called place. He followed behind her like a lost puppy.

"Why are you following me?" She turned around and he almost bumped into her, he muttered a sorry.

"You didn't tell me your name." that was all he said as a reply. She silently groaned and went back to walking, she was not telling him her first name, it was so stupid, why her mother named her that was a total mystery. She'll make up a name or something later.

"I don't even know yours so we're even, good night." She said back.

"I'll walk you, you shouldn't be going alone." He offered and she rolled her eyes, he really must be that dense, does she have to spell it out to him.

"Oh, Please, Do not you have a wall to climb or something." *He will not take no for an answer.* She sighed then grabbed his arm and dragged him to the place she was staying, she let go and struggled to get the door open.

"Here, Allow me to get that for you." He said going to handle the door she moved aside, he got it open, she dragged her feet nearly falling in the process, he put his arms around her waist and steady her. She blushed at the contact her eyes wide as saucers she blush a scarlett. He noticed and check to see if she was having a fever and it grew worse she closed her eyes as her whole face turn even more darker shades, she swatted at his hand and he laughed.

He layed against the wall and he yawned, she shook her head and gave him a blanket he took the offer. He fell into slumber in exhaustion for staying up for days. She could see the circles under his eyes but she brushed off as him working on getting his next assassination done. She went into the attic and took out her bag and she imagined having her IPhone then it felt out of that sack thing.

She started texting her friend Brittany, it was out of habit she shared anything with her.

Sally, _Hey, there gurl wat is up._

Brittany, _I don knows da sky an u's?_

Sally, _I met dis guy he's w/ me write now ;)_

Brittany, _Send me pic of him._

Sally, _K l8ter_

She went down stairs to the sleeping hooded guy and took a quick snap shot of him and sent a picture message to her bestie.

Brittany this time decided to call and she had the other girls with her. Sally picked it up and listened to her friends who were hanging out.

"He looks like that guy from the Assassin's Creed games are you at some Cosplay because you didn't invite us." Kayla wanted to know but Clair pulled the phone away from her.

"So, Who the hottie does he have friends?" Said the eager girl but Brittany pretty blond with short hair with calm blue eyes took the phone telling them to be quiet.

"No, guy's I am inside my brother game! I'm trying to find a way to get back, I already miss you guys." She said tearfully.

"O...M...G! Do not worry gurl and anyways Kayla has played some of the games, we will help you through this tell her Kayla." She handed over the wireless land phone.

"Yeah, I just a couple of level into the first one, now tell me. What parts already happen in here?" Kayla waited and listened.

"Well I woke up in this castle, it was in some garden, look guys I do not know a thing about this game I have hated it from the beginning. The violence and killing I just want out of here. So I think I'm somewhere near the beginning I left the castle took a road to Damascus and then went to the Acre I have been here ever since now the assassin is with me." She told her.

"Okay, So you woke up in a courtyard at Masyaf Castle that is the Assassin Order Base of operations, went down the hill through the village and left. You went to the first city, looking for something to help you. Okay, Here's what happened in the game, a little about his history with women in his life. Sorry, This is important for you to know, if you two start dating. At the beginning, he met a woman named Ahda, she might be dead, well it says she died and he will never love again, but it is proved wrong, so don't worry it wont happen yet, but tell me, where your brother stopped playing in the game." Asked Kayla reading up some stuff, it was her favorite part to do, snooping around, finding out info, on the guys her friends dated. She liked to dig up dirt but she knew that Ally had a guy before but he was cheating on her she did not what to see her hurt again.

"Oh, he has a woman, he will be seeing in the near future?! she asked in an outburst the girls laughed silently and hear her envious tone, she was already starting to have the hots for the assassin, she hardly knows about in the game. This really concerned her a lot she needed to leave but her heart thumped hard in her chest at his proximity.

"Well, I remember he continued playing up to the point, where in the game it reached him, assassinating a fat dude, who poisoned all his guests, saying he hated them all and they had men above shooting at all the poor people, with arrows, all them running around in panic and he make it back to the castle and reports to that old man, in the black robes. That was all I remember, before putting him into bed." She yawned in replied getting tired.

"Congratulations, Sally! You have a chance to be with him, the girl is a traitor anyways down the road, her name is Maria Thorpe. Come on Please?! Give him a chance, he's a lot better than human guys and he ain't even human. Those assassin's look hot in those hooded outfits, girl you don't know what your missing try him. It always been our dream to meet someone from another world, Sal live that dream for us and you play those cards right." She was so flustered dang it Kayla.

"Just hold on there, What do you mean not human?! What are they aliens from outer space are you nuts, I only date my own kind, thank you very much." She yelled into the phone.

"No Sal, I don't know maybe there half human, think of it that way, both human's and their race were always there, the advanced people created the humans, then human's went against them and found their own freedom. So now none of them are left now only exist through the bloodlines of the assassin's they help keep the peace there in that world. The Templers those men with the red crosses on the armor, stay away from them they are the bad guys, that guy in the black robes is Al Mualim he is working with them also stay away from the creep I always didn't like him when I was playing the game." Kayla said checking her watch.

"So, What about these assassin's their the good guys. killing in order to help the humans okay. What about this guy I'm have here with me right now tell me more?" She asked staring at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, more about Maria first, it was a good thing your bro stopped while he did and conked out because ahead was her being a bait in disguise of a man to prevent your guy who's name is Altair Ibn-La Ahad from doing an assassination, he finds out she is an innocent and can't kill her and lets her go, in the near future they get married and have couple kids. Now for him, he did not find the something artifact which is what templers were looking for that Apple that control's the humans, they created and it lets them see the future, he failed and was killed by the Old Man of The Mountain but revived and will soon find out who he really is later kills him and is suppose to take over leadership of the Creed." Kayla said remembering what she could of the info.

"So why is he following me around in the cities?" She asked her Friend.

"He has been stripped of his ranked because they call him a traitor, he has to start from scratch once more, he just pick pockets, eavesdrops, and beat people up for now then it all leads up to an assassination, he's on a traveling quest unlike you who has one objective finding a way out of that world and into ours again. He thinks you are a spy or something but you guys just happen to cross paths because both have to go the same direction." Said the girl.

"Okay, I'm Somewhere in Acre right now, I don't thing he has made the assassination yet it 's has been days now. Why does he not leave and get it done." She asked stupidly her friends sighed exasperated.

"Well, If I was him I'd be thinking, Well gee I just spent years of my life training to be something and then just one miss step I lost it all. I would be having doubts, too. I'm sure not doing so hot, What if I decided to deflect and leave, not be an assassin anymore, they do not want me to be there, don't you see moron, he found a second option right in front of him. You duh." Sal was amazed by her friends skill she could figure out how at times what someone had on their minds and what exactly they were thinking like a mind reader.

"Okay, Guys, I'll call you back later, we need to figure out a plan, I need time to think right now." She hung up and thinking of a way nothing came to her mind. Sally thoughts think back on the assassin her friends said name was Altair, he did help her with those so call Templers and he seemed nice so far to her. She might give it a try but she was afraid of the unknown. She had be hurt before and promised herself never to fall in love again. It all ended in disaster, she tried to start a family out, at such a young age, she lost more than she ever wanted in her life.

FLASHBACK

She had just gotten her first job at a local coffee shop, it was her senior year, she just turned nineteen, she never was really into the dating the world. That all changed on that very day, when she saw him, the sandy brown hair and mocha brown eyes were to die for, he flashed that brilliant smile.

On that day, she had to work on the weekend. The bell from above on the door ringed signaling a customer, She got ready and took his order for the coffee, he wanted all black and he wanted those white, powder donuts.

"Here, you are anything else for you?" She smiled shyly, he shook his head no and left her a tip, before leaving, he did this every morning, watching her as she serve other people.

He asked her out after hours and she said sure and headed home. He met up with someone else blond with blue eyes a real barbie.

"So, You asked her out?" Asked the girl looking at him. He kissed, then it turned into a fool blown make out session, then they separated breaking for air.

"Hey, don't worry about it, you'll still be having your fun with me." He told, her relief, flashed over the girls face and she smiled both walked of on their date, he would pick up his second later.

Sally weared a black dress with some Black heels.

They went out at restaurant, she ordered her food and ate, both them talked for a bit then after that, months went by, things moved pretty fast. They started to buy a home together large log cabbin out in the woods.

She got drunk came home from a party. She made out with her boyfriend later, they got into fights and they separated at the time and during the those months apart, she found out, she was pregnant.

She moved back in, they were over the rough patch. They seemed happy, so happy, she wore baggy clothes to hide, the slightly noticeable bump, she was going to tell him, as soon things got better. She had quit her job, the new boss, gave her hell. She couldn't work in the condition, she was in anyways. Josh could pay for her needs for now, then she'll get another job, once the pregnancy was over.

It was the end of the month, she was putting away his clothes, doing the laundry, she stumbled upon a velvet box it had a beautiful diamond ring.

She cover her mouth in shock. *So, He was going to propose to me?* She placed in back inside, where it was left.

She went outside, seeing he drove up in a new car, He jingled the keys in front of her, "Surprised, We are going out to celebrate, I got a promotion and raise. So, I put a down payment on the car. I'll take you to that place you been wanting to eat at, I made reservations go and get ready." He went into the drawer and placed something in his pocket. She smiled knowing what it was and went to her closet.

She put this outfit on Dress tummy hiding pink dress with white poka dots. Shoes pink flats with white bows.

He opened her side of the car door, she climb in and subconsciously rub her slight bump. She was excited and could not wait for him to know, she was going to tell him over dinner, it would be her little surprise to him.

She had been going to the doctor appointments, getting check ups, they said the baby was healthy.

They drove down the road, he made a mistake, he would regret for the rest of his life. He started to fiddle with things, looking for something.

"Where the heck is that gps?" He found it on the floor, he reached down to get it. He swerved going over the double lines and into oncoming traffic.

"Josh! WATCH OUT!" Sal warned out, shouting, he dodged the truck but crashed into a tree. They were taken to the hospital, both shared a room together. She woke up from the sun shined through the window blinds. The doctor walked in wearing a grim expression and stood before and told her, while Josh over heard the news.

"Ms. Winters, I hate to be bearer of bad new, but we did all we could to save your boy, I'm Sorry, you have my condolence." He didn't no what else to say he left the young mother to mourn her loss.

"NOOOOOOO! NOT MY BABY!" She screamed in hysterics then sobbed her grief, while her would have been fiancé looked out the open blinds, his face avoid of emotion, his eyes dulled, he was suffering from mixer of emotions, Anger at himself and her for not telling him, Betrayal he can't believe, she left him in the dark, Confusion he didn't know it was a boy or that he had a kid, Shock with slight grief because he had just found out they lost him.

She woke up to see him, standing over her hospital bed, glaring hole and her his eyes fill with hate. He yelled at her, "This is all your fault, you should have told me sooner! I would have been more cautious driving why keep it from me!"

"You were the one driving and I wanted it to be a surprise and besides you knew, how well this was working out with between us?!" She couldn't help herself but he made her mad at times. This wasn't the time to be pointing fingers, they both were at fault here. He couldn't give her all the blame.

She press the nurse call button and requested to be placed in another room as so not to be disturbed, she still needed her time to mourn loss unlike him, she knew about it longer.

She got out of the hospital, when they said she was well enough to leave. She called her boyfriend but he never picked up and that's when she called the taxi to give her a ride home. She paid him and he waved goodbye driving off, she unlocked the front door but heard loud noises and people moaning, it came from the bedroom. She covered her mouth and forced herself regain control of her temper, before she barged in there and did something to that so called sl*t and yell at her now, Ex boyfriend but he nope, he was so not worth it, she stormed out of there after grabbing her purse and car keys.

She stayed in a motel for the night had a twin bed close to the window and a kitchnet. She slept in a restless sleep there during her night stay because tomorrow she will be dreading, she will be getting her answers.

That morning, she drove back to her home, she opened the door and walked into the room the bed was left unmade. She ignored it and looked through the some stuff and made a discovery. She wasn't surprised at all and read through them.

"Gawd, this is so cheesy. I can all most smell it." She snorted and went and got a lighter and burned the papers. She went to go check on her emails from her friends but found she had forgot his cell and left it there probably almost late to work. She read the dumb text messages.

JOSH, _HEY THERE BABE, WANNA COME OVER FOR SOME FUN TONIGHT?_

TISH, _YOU BET AND SHE'S STILL AT THE HOSPITAL RIGHT?_

JOSH, _YEAH, SHE JUST CALLED ME AND IT'LL BE A WHILE, SO, IT IS SAFE TO SAY COAST IS CLEAR. :)_

TISH _, ALRIGHTY, I'LL BE RIGHT ON OVER AND I LOVE YOU~3_

JOSH, _LOVE YOU, TOO! BABE GET DAT SEXI A** ON OVER HERE, NOW. ;)_

TISH, _YES BABE, ANYTHING FOR U HUN :p_

JOSH, _LOL! XD_

She put the his phone down and started to pack. She went to go get her clothes from the dryer and as she was getting her things, out fell his dress shirt with the lipstick stains on it.

She threw it in the trash in disgust as she had suitcase in hand she looked back at her home in sadness at leaving. *I gonna miss this place.*

She got in the car and drove off but later had to pull over on side of the road, she really hated to cry, she was always the strong person but this was too much. She already blamed herself for everything but he had to rub that in her face. It hurt her more to know that he never called her beautiful or ever did he say I Love You to her but instead to some cheap W**** that didn't deserve it. Then again was she ever the important one? Maybe she would never know but one thing is she did know she really did love him. She could not lie to herself anymore she was going to miss the jacka** no matter how much pain he put her through. She was angry at herself for having the feeling to want come crawling back, she wasn't ready to let him go but he had chosen someone else she was just used for his own enjoyment nothing more. *I was never ready for you to leave me* Tears flowed like a river like a dam bursting.

"God dammit, stop crying stupid!" She yelled at herself in frustration and she wish there was someway, somehow she could shut herself off from her own emotions.

She made it back home to her mother and stayed there since then she never returned to him but still missed him. She heard from Kayla who had brown hair and brown eyes and Clair long red hair, ocean blues. He had broken it off with the blond woman after her there had been many more girls. He came into the coffee shop with different ones each time, never with the same one.

She was glad to be rid of him and came to realize her feelings for him had dissolved away, she enjoyed life the best she could but kept the secret from her family and friends. She never told them about her loss and because of that she suffered with it and dealt with the pain alone, she was burdened with that secret and still is she wandered what her kid would have been like if he would have lived. She sometimes imagined him saying his first words.

* The baby with big brown eyes looked up at her and said his first words.

"Mama?" She smiled down at him and cuddled him to her.

"Yes, that's right."*

She also keep track of the month that would have been his birthday. He would have been two by now. She sometimes would cry in her sleep thinking on that subject for too long, She never really moved on from it.

FLASHBACK ENDS

She wiped her eyes a few stray tears made their way down her face, she sniffed. She calmed down a little and started to look up some things she needed to figure this and where she was in the timeline


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Ten

 **Black Cat's Savior**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

She read on her cell phone about the assassinations. "Let's see says here his first target was in Tamir in Damascus. He already left Masyaf, next he kill the crazy doc Garnier."

She heard a commotion going on outside, she spotted a man swatting at a kitty with a broom. She stopped him and told him off scaring him away. She looked down at him and smiled.

"You, Okay?" She was surprised by the response she got and wasn't expecting it to answer her back.

"Yeah, thanks to you and you look like you can understand me. My Mistress, who's a witch left me here because I lost a sack she told be to be guarding and I failed that task. She and my other brothers left with her now I am alone." He said looking down, saddened he had been with her since he was a kitten. Now he lost the bag and she threw him away and left him to face a shopkeepers broom.

"Hey kitty don't worry, follow me." She instructed the cat, it followed and people stared at her strangely, thinking she was losing her mind, all they did see was the cat meow and she answered it back like she understood it.

Once they made it back, the cat walked inside and recognized the witch's sack. He started to panic, the witch had put a curse on it but he could recall what spell it was at the time he was dozing off. Then he sniffed the girl then he remembered it turns the normal human's into weres so that how she was able to understand him but he didn't no what type she was by smell alone. He'd have to wait till that time came but now they needed to rest.

By tomorrow morning, she will be in a deep sleep and won't wake until midnight and soon to start transforming. He sighed, he hated to see the human suffer, but what could he really do? He was just a cat and he was to far away from the witch to get a potion anyways to cure her condition, an she was the only one who could understand him.

They jumped dimensions and go into different worlds. She left him here in this strange unknown world as punishment. Maybe this her will be a better master to him than she was the witch always disliked him and gave him difficult tasks to perform for her own amusement she was a cruel woman at heart. So was his brothers, only his mom cared and was fond of him. She will always be with him in spirit and he closed his eyes to rest and went into a dreamless sleep. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

 **I'm A Werepanther?**

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.

She started to have a weird dream, she struggled in her sleep. She saw herself walking through a forest area. She was in a trance and had no control of herself. She saw there was no full moon in the night sky she passed trees then dropped to her knees screaming of the pain. The bones cracked and shifted then she heard a voice in her head of someone else being there said loudly.

*Please protect our mate to not let Al Mualim hurt him again, he has sent out Templars, hurry!* She turned into a were panther. She rushed with her cat speed and took down the Templar who charged at Altair.

She took him down like he was small prey to her and she relished in death. The thrill of his screams, until he was more she rushed over to her love and he was on horse back barely going she was mortified of his condition. She saw red and ran to the castle and knocking anyone in her way. She was going to make him pay for turning him the second time around no more will he be doing it again any time soon.

She found the fool and his desk, doing a mountains of paper work. He jumped out of his desk and stepped back near the window.

"You will pay for hurting him!" She screamed in anger, fire in her cat eyes.

"Go back from once you came demon beast!" She roared ferociously pouncing on him both shattered the window going through it, she choked him snapped his neck like the wild were she was ending it she watch the light faded from his eyes.

She woke up from the dream and noticed she had cat ear and a long tail She gave the cat questioning look. "What is happening to me and am I turning into a were cat?"

He lick his paw and looked back at her. "Yes and No, right now something is interfering with the spell not making it work right. I guessing you have chosen a lover already like many witch spells can be broken with true loves first kiss." He looked over at the figure in the corner still asleep.

She had no choice, she sneaked crawling over and carefully maneuvered her face close to his and gave his lips a light peck and moved away quickly from the sleeping assassin. Suddenly the ears and tail disappeared in a puff of smoke. She sagged her shoulder in relief of them being gone and not waking the man up.

"See that wasn't so hard." Said the cat she gave him annoyed look.

"Why do I still understand you right now." He went to the girl and rubbed himself up against her legs.

"I'm the guardian of that bag, I chosen you to be my new Mistress. So that means I bonded with you and you the owner of a magical item give to the ability to talk with me. It will sometimes give you things you desire and other times wont work. " She smiled at him and picked him up.

She wanted something from the bag and imagine new outfit this time wearing blue jean short shorts with studs on the pockets and black tank top with spaghetti straps and placed a shrug over it and converse.

The cat looked surprised at her taste in clothes he now knew she was from another world. She gave him bowl cream and she started eating her bread in content and watch the cat closely lapping in down his pink tongue darting out.

Their guest decided to join them in the morning, he woke up hearing a far off rooster crow, he yawned and stretched out his arm towards the air getting the stiffness out of his back. He got to his feet and walked to the table and took a seat next to her. He eyed the bread she was holding and quickly swiped it away.

"Hey that was mine! " She tried to grab it away from him, he moved his arm out of her reach. He started eating it in triumph, she huffed backing away and went to the bag to get more. He watched her curiously and she pulled out long loaf out he rubbed his eyes thinking he was seeing things.

She torn the thing in half for her and him, she teared into the half she had for herself it was gone in minutes and handed the other to him. He ate his piece, once that was over went to the room she was staying in to confront her.

He had already made up his mind, he was taking her somewhere with better housing than what she was currently staying in not his shacky slum.

She was laying down with the cat cuddling on her chest. He stand over she looked up at his person, "Yeah?"

"We need to talk again." He leaned on the wall looking around she put the cat back down on the wooden floor. "What do you want to talk about and no more beating around the bush."

"Fine by me, Where do you come from you wearing such strange clothes?" He asked finally taking notice of bear legs and could not look away his eyes almost popped out of his head. He enjoyed the view as always.

"Well for starters, how about introductions first. My name is Sally L. Winters and to answer your question I am a traveler for now and my clothes are not strange. Where I'm from it's perfectly normal it's modern." She said waiting for him to talk.

Well that made sense so she wasn't a working for noone but he thought it was safe to tell her his name. "I'm Altair ibn la'ahad and on a quest to get back the original rank as a master." He says and she nodded looking him over taking in the detail she wished she could see little more of him. He was sex on a stick and had that mystery to him, it made her want to know more about him and may give her that second chance as happiness.

*Please, I will try, just don't have this guy destroy the little faith I still have in life.* She prayed to whoever was listening and she looked back at him those blue eyes she could just fall into their depths, he shift a little under her gazed as she analyzed some more of his person.

"Tell me more about yourself, how'd you became what you are today?" She asked out of interest and he was startled by her change in mood. He took a seat and started talking about his family and that they never really showed love towards him. They abandoned him at a certain age and went on with their travels, were later killed.

"I was raised as assassin at very young age, there was never time for me, to enjoy being a child, like the others I had seen playing in the village. It was all, about training and taking it seriously, no time for play and so I worked hard and that's how I became what I am today. My mentor didn't raise me, I was placed under the care of another that he had trained, he was the best master assassin there at the time. I was never told his name but he was the best father anyone could ever ask for he promised to be there when I reached the highest rank but that promise never was fulfilled. I had gotten that rank when I was at the age of twenty five see he was murdered by Templars during a assigned assassination and never made it back and that was at the time I was seventeen. I was devastated but I made a promise to myself that day I would not let him down and be just like him and make him proud." He said he looked like he was reliving his past memories and she could not help but hug him. She wanted to comfort him because he looked so sad telling it.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea." She whispered, he petted her head he didn't mind at all. It felt nice knowing that someone cared.

"No it's fine that's all in past now. Now, tell me your life's story." He looked at her as she let go and suddenly felt disappointed somewhat at the lost of the contact.

She took a deep breath and was preparing to tell about her life and was unsure what to start with first so she did with the telling beginning. She grew up in a small town and when she was born her father walked out on her mother abandoning them both but her mother supported her the best she could raising her up, then her brother came from a second marriage it ended in a divorce. Their mom now had to take care of them both she did what she could to help her little bro watching him as their mother worked to bring food to the table. He was annoying but she loved him anyways and her mother she was a great mom to them. She was amazed how strong the woman was, a single mom, working, supporting two kids, she admired and loved her for that she realized how so lucky she was to have someone like her. She told him about her going to school and being loner it was not until she rescued a girl from bullies that she finally had a true friend. She later got a job in order to help her mom support her brother and so it wouldn't burden the woman so much to keep supporting two children all the time after a while it takes a toll.

"I met this man and later we bought a home I moved in with him. I quit my job but things didn't work out as planned so I moved back in with my mom. Later, I was planning on moving in with the two other friends that worked at the coffee shop. Their names are Kayla and Clair I met them when I was working there. They became my friends too and they wanted me moved into their house we three would be roommates. I like the idea but it didn't happen there was a change in plan and now here I am traveling places." She said leaving out a few things.

He listened and could tell she was hiding something but he wasn't going to push it. He found it strange women went to school wherever she was from but he didn't mind he liked someone who is intelligent but he'll ask about that at another time.

"You are very strong girl yourself for going through so much but you need to worry much longer. How about you come with me?" He pulled her to him and his eyes burrowed into hers and she turned away to hide her embarrassment god the way he looked at her like that how could she say no now.

"Okay." He nodded satisfied by her answer he left and went to go get something for her and would soon return with it.

A/N: This is getting a weird proubly only going to get crazier. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 **Fangirls Attack**

Disclaimer: I dont own Banana's in Pajama's theme song everything belongs to their respectable owners they are not mine.

She left her hideout and climbed the roof, she was worried about her Altair. She went to go search for him, he was running across the rooftops then suddenly the bell started being ringed sounding out alert for him. He had just finished killing the doctor named Garnier who experiment on the people here. He had one more target to take out and he would be leaving this place.

"He's up there, get to the ladder. Hurry, before he get's away!" He heard one of the knights say to the others then he spotted the girl going around looking off into the distances not paying attention to her surroundings he ran faster when he realized who it was and she turned in his direction screamed when she noticed the swarm of guards hurrying after him from behind and she high tailed it herself and started running towards her safe house. He was surprised by the speed she could go and outran him and the guards but she came to the end of the building she stopped and started to panic. Sal couldn't make that far of a leap the gap was too far apart for her to make it to the other side and it was along way down if she were to fall SPLAT! No more Sal.

He rushed forward grabbing her around the waist and then carried her bridal style, she let out a yelp in surprise, holding on to his neck for dear life. He took a couple steps back preparing himself to make the leap, she gave him you are crazy look either he did not notice it or he ignored her and was focused.

"Hold on girl this could be a little difficult." It was all he said to warn her as he dashed forward and leaped off the building she screamed again and closed her eyes tightly thinking they would not make it but his feet landed hard on a solid surface of the roof. They had made the jump. She breathed in deeply an exhaled letting out a shaky breath and tried to calm her rattled nerves. She said a silent thank you to whatever god was up there.

She didn't have that much time to recover because they were running again, well mostly he was doing all the running she was being carried he had not placed her down there was no time. They lost the knights they were in an isolated alley. He placed her down and pulled out a package he had been carrying with him. It was something wrapped up like a present he handed it to her. She held it in both hands and she looked at him questioningly.

"Open it." He urged and she did and gasped it was a female assassin outfit all in white. She rushed off and placed it on her and came out and showed him.

"Ta da, Well how does it look on me?" She inquired and she did a little twirl.

"It is a better improvement than what you were wearing while ago. All cover just the way it should be for all woman." She glared at him that was not the answer she wanted to hear from him. She took it the wrong way and it damped her mood considerably, she was glad to have the hood on her head because she felt tears rushed down her cheeks, her bottom lip trembling the tear fell from her chin and hit the ground leaving a wet spot on it surface and many more fell down to join it.

"..." She said nothing and turned rushing away from him maybe she was wrong, what made her think he would feel that way about her. Maybe she was not pretty enough and he brought this for her to wear so he didn't have to look at her anymore. Well who needs to be around someone like him anyways she was better off on her own.

He had a look of confusion cross his face, he didn't understand what was happening, he thought, she would be happy, he got it for her, she looked like she loved the gift he gave her. Now she was running away? He shook his head, he just didn't understand women at all and chased after her. He panted out of breath, damn she was fast, he headed back to her hide out and found that she was gone, none of her belongings were there.

He noticed more Templars popping up everywhere, coming out of the wood work, he franticly tried to find her but to no prevail he wouldn't give up just yet.

She sniffed, her eyes puffy and red, she wiped her eyes and talked to the cat, she now named Ace. He liked the name and said, she was his new master and told her about his past and both had a instant connection. They were both outcasts and had something in common, they both had lived in the modern world, so he understood what she was going through, not being able to live in your own time you were used to living in and whisked away from it all to someplace strange.

"Ally don't worry you'll fine a way out of here even if it's just a game world. There are billions of universes, dimensions, times a whole lot more and maybe not even the accurate estimated guess I have just mentioned, more than a billion, simply too many to count. You can forget about the guy it is not written in the stars for you guys to be together. All this was just coincidental." said the cat agreeing with her, he just wanted her happy the guy seemed arrogant someone like her being with that wasn't a good thing not that he understands what love was as he was a cat. What did he know nothing much but he did his best to comfort her. One thing he did know females are females you had to watch what you say to them or it could get messy. They are a force to be reckoned with make one move and they are on you. He had experienced it first hand with his old master and learn to think before speaking he shuttered at how scary that was she was spitting fire.

" You might be right about that Ace just like a beautiful rose I'm just one little petal among the rest he as plenty to pick from I should stop wasting my time here." He sighed then he got an idea.

"Why don't you call some of your friend's or better yet ask the bag to make a portal and allowed them to come here." He suggested and she perked up at the idea maybe she would be able to have a way to get out of here after all.

She called she heard her friends pick up.

"Hello?" asked the girl on the other end.

"Hey guess what, I found a way to send you guys over here to be with me in the creed world!" She exclaim excited and Clair ran down the hall she could hear it on her end of the line. The girls bickered to themselves before answering her.

"They're in, So how does this work?" Asked a nervous Clair she twisted the phone cord in her fingers out of habit.

"Well do you see that swirling thing in the living room?" Clair signaled for the girls to follow her lead, they found it without giving it much thought jump right into it.

"We're in the wormhole and will be there in three, two, one!" Just as she said one the time warp spit all three girl out to where she was they tumbled to the floor at her feet.

"Kayla what are you wearing and why do you have a camera?" asked the assassin dressed girl Kayla jumped to her feet and gave her friends a sheepish smile.

"I'm going to be the hunter fangirl today and be searching for my favorite characters and I may have told a few of my friends about you being in this world they want in on it, too." She begged her friend and Clair groaned knowing how chaotic it was going to be but Sal just nodded not realizing what the end result was going to be she didn't know her well enough not like Clair did because she knew her much more longer.

"Hey can I wear that outfit of yours for a bit, please?" Ally shrugged finding nothing wrong with it as long she gave it back. She changed into a regular pants and jeans.

"Hey let's go get back at Malik for being mean to your boyfriend." Ally gave her friend a confused look then blushed she wasn't her boyfriend.

"He's not my boyfriend I don't think he feels that way and why are you getting back at someone that hasn't done anything yet? How does that help things?" Huffed Sal had a lot of things that she still needed learn about people.

"Wake up and smell the coffee Ally, You two just need a little push in the right direction and we are your friends and we will always help you that's was besties for life are for you know and for that guy he going to show disrespect to a master ranked assassin. I don't care what they say or did he will always be the master no matter how he was demoted back to square one." Said a determined Kayla just itching to get to finally meet her obsession after so long finally it was paying off.

They took the portal to the Bureau and meet the new leader it was out of the city of Acre and that the were too lazy to walk there. It took them outside it they climbed to the top finding it was closed off so Kayla asked they be teleported inside and once in there they saw him busy with something he didn't notice them there so they used the element of surprise when he turned away to look through the books on the shelves and his back facing them the quietly snuck up and crouched low in front of the counter.

"BOO!" They screamed out together in unison scaring him half to death he screamed. He dropped many books to the floor and turned around putting a hand to his chest. Then he saw the four girls He stared at the one in white first. Thinking she was an assassin and ignored the other three.

"You scared me... Um ...I mean can I help you with something and why they here? What kind of clothes are those? I have never see that sort of style before. Hello?" He waved had in front of her she snapped out of her daydream she smirked evilly he would proudly rejected her offer anyways telling her ' No. I don't have time I have a bureau to run now off with you.' well she doesn't deal with rejection well. She needs to do what she came here to do and that was to be a crazy fangirl.

"Yes, you can help me...by GIVING ME YOUR AUTOGRAPH!" She leaned in and whispered to him softly then screamed the last part that had his ringing he leaned a way and screamed with a frightened expression.

"You get out of here, leave me alone!" She shook her head in disappointment then she pulled out her camera to take pictures and left the flasher on the light blinded him as she took multiple pics of him. She put it away and he rubbed his eyes. She wasn't done yet and turned to Brittany and nodded.

Brittany cleared her throat and singed Banana's in Pajama's theme song it was in a loud screechy voice the pottery around the books on the shelves shattered to pieces it was so bad the other girl had came fully prepared with ear plugs and didn't even hear a pin drop.

Malik had covered his ears it was horrible, she singed it over and over on a repeating loop nonstop. It became obnoxious, Brittany finally stopped, no person alive could withstand the two hour limit of her great set of lungs but they were surprised Malik survived the torture. She needed to use plan B no character could survive, she read all the theories.

She looked to Ally and she sighed, she made the bag create portal and out game twenty girls that she made a fan club with for the games they played. The cautiously made there way out of the portal that was until the peaceful calmness ended when they took notice of the Bureau keeper huddled behind the counter his only shield of defense but not much longer now. He had made the greatest mistake popping his head up and taking a quick peek to see what was happening his eyes almost pop out of his head, there were more of them he was in trouble now. How did so many fit it such a compact space no one would know for sure.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppp! IT'S MALIK! WE LOVE YOU!" They stampeded towards him with ear piercing squeals which shook the building no it was a lot worse than the singing.

"NO...NO...NOOOOOOOOOO! STAY BACK! NO PLEASE AHHHHHHHH!" He screamed it was too late.

Soon he was glomped, drowning it a sea of arms. They started whining and fighting over who would get to hold him next. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Please, I give up, have mercy." He pleaded to Kayla she looked at friends who were laughing at how cute it was and looked at her they nodded.

"You have to keep a promise okay?" She asked

"Yes, Anything get them off me." He waited for her to order them off.

"You can't call Altair a novice or treat him harshly when he come into your bureau, deal?" she asked waiting for a response looking at her nails.

He didn't want argue with her and just nodded and they moved away from him giggling and small slight blush dust his cheeks he couldn't believe he agreed but there was just something about her he found himself suddenly drawn to he needed to find out more. He went over, taking her hands into his and looking her in the eyes. "Who are you?" He looked at her curiously. Never before had someone stood up to him but this woman did just that she was indeed bold. She was just the type he had been looking for his whole life.

"I'm Kayla and you were so adorable wanna hang out with us." She gave him a kind smile and he blushed he said yes to the crazy woman. The two headed somewhere to talk alone, her friends cheered, now it was time to help their Ally finally catch her man, time was running out for them.

Clair and Brittany went off alone to talk they check area, the coast was clear. Brittany went first and let her friend in on the secret she knew about for so long, she was there that day when the doctor told Ally of her loss, she had overhead the conversation and Josh blaming her Ally what an a** that day the hospital called her letting her know Ally had asked for her. Brittany had came over there as soon as she could but she never told anybody that she knew about it not even to Ally herself she left it alone.

Ally never came around to getting it off her chest or seeking professional help she dealt with it on her own Brittany could do nothing more but watch. It was eating her alive, so she had to let someone else know and Clair was speechless, they agreed together they were going to find Altair they headed off and went to Acre, they searched the rooftops for him and finally finding him sulking looking up and the moon lost in his own thoughts.

"Pssst, Hey you over here!" He looked towards the woman and noticed they weared clothes similar to the girl he met. He pointed to himself unsure they were asking for him and Clair rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you come here." He perked up and eagerly got to his feet and ran to them. They noticed even with the hood shadowing his face that his eyes had hope gleaming in them. The girls gave each other a knowing look and smiled and looked back at the man standing there in front of them, they pulled him to them and started whispering advice.

Altair entered the Bureau where a miserable Ally was sitting he towards her with confident strides and asked with a dashing smile. Which would make any woman swoon.

"May I take this seat, a beauty such as you shouldn't be sitting alone." She looked up and her heart fluttered at the sound of hearing that voice again. She nearly cried for joy, she wanted to say she was sorry for running away. She let her insecurities rear it's ugly head making her think irrationally, she had a feeling he loved her it was just her way making up an excuse, she was afraid of commitment after what Josh had put her through now the hole in her heart would be filled yet again.

"Yes, you may I need the company." She patted the seat next to her wanting him to sit with her. He sat down he placed his hand on top of hers and she smiled shyly. She looked up at him through her thick lashes, she moved her face up close to his, he was expecting a kiss an moved his head down to meet her half way but what he didn't expect was her fluttering her long thick lashes against his own. Then immediately she moved back and smiled triumphantly he pouted what a little tease.

"Sorry you only get butterfly kisses for now, handsome. I only give kisses to those that ask me out and take me out on a date." She said fluttering those lashes at him teasingly he smirked he like challenges.

"Okay, would you mind accompanying me to the rooftops?" He asked for a midnight stroll, he knew the setting sun would be going down soon it would be lovely view up there to watch the sunset.

"Yes thank you I'll like that very much." She gave him a closed eyed smile and he nodded and left to get ready. The girls came in and ready to give her a makeover and they brought the bag. 


	12. Chapter 12

**MY Little Princess**

Writer, Hey, Alitair!

Alitair, What?

Writer, Please do the disclaimer for me.

Altair,...

Ally, I give you chocolate.

Willy Wonka, Muhaaaa your mine! *Grabs Ally* *Runs to factory*

Ally, *Screams*

Altair, Give me back my woman! *Pulls out sword* *Charges*

Writer, Well thanks for the help... Guess, I'll do it myself. *Kick rock with foot* *Sighs*

Disclaimer: I do not own Sketchers shoe brand that will be used in this story, Anaconda by Nicky Minaj, Willy Wonka, Attack On Titan, Cheetos or Chester Cheetah and lastly The Hunger Games or Hanging Tree by Jenniffer Lawrence, Goof Troop they are not mine. I do not own Assassin's Creed.

"You look good Sally go knock him dead!" Said Brittany and all three of them stepped back the new out fit looked phenomenal it was a lot more sexy version of the assassin's creed wear. She had her black tresses flowing freely down her shoulder on one side. It peeking out through the hood they gave her a thumbs up.

She looked down at herself and god did she love it. She ran and gave her friends a bone crushing hug. They were huddled together in the hug and returned it and at that moment Malik came in and seen what they were doing then turned around to leave. He had enough of his share of hugs for the day but luck was not on his side because his sweet Kayla approach him with puppy dog eyes he could not denies whatever she was wanting from him.

"What is it now?" He looked down at her she wasn't as short as her friend Ally.

"Please give me cuddles." She pleaded and he hugged her and she hugged him back the girls Awwed as to seeing show adorable it was and he gave them a glares that said to get lost.

"Aww no fair!" They whined and stomped off at went to go bother the cat named Ace he had enough too. He ran into the outside and went under the some crates get away.

"When are they leaving? I do not mind you or Ally but they have to go." He growl slightly then whispered to her asking her. She nodded her head but now Clair was becoming the crazy one from being around Brittany for too long. See the strangest thing about the group was that when recently crazy turn to be the mature ones the recently normal ones turned to be the crazy they somehow switch roles. It was the reason they became friends it was time for them to go home to much chaos could ensue with them around and she had a feeling it could get really out of control.

"Let's us go watch Sal on her date guys!" Said the Brittany. She dragged the distracted couple out the door while Clair Skipping at their heels and slam the door behinds them.

Sal was walking down the streets and climbed the ladder to get up the building there he stood right where he said he would be waiting for her.  
She waved and he returned it and she linked her arm around his and they began to walk enjoying each other presence. He stopped they sat next to each other and watch as the sun went down behind the mountain leaving the sky to show a mixture of color of orange, red with some yellow.

"This is breath taking I never realized it because back at home in the woods. I couldn't watch the sunset it is amazing here I don't have a fear of height anymore when I'm with you." She admitted honestly and wrapped her hand in his bigger one. It was rough from his climbs she did not mind at all.

"I'm glad that you liked it and I'm also happy to know that I can help you with your fears." He looked at her and was about to lean in for kiss but she stood up looking away he sensed something was troubling her. He got up himself and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What is it that's troubling you?" He asked and she turned around tears in her eyes this was first time he had seen her cry and wanted to make whatever troubling her to go away.

"Everything is wrong, this is wrong. We can't be together, we hardly know each other. You don't even know me truly or what I know about you." She said, it was all pouring out, she could not shut it off, he had torn down her walls that she had kept herself in so long keeping everyone out but somehow he managed without even trying. He needed to know the truth before down the line he would blame her for not telling him. She was going to be selfish and drag him back, leaving him in the dark. He had the right to know about this it involved his life.

"What are you talking about how is it you know about my life, Answer now!" He demanded harshly, she flinched slightly at the tone well it's not really her fault. She was just here but she calmly answered back.

"Well for starters I'm not from this world, see in my world your just a video game character and on the internet it has a full bio on you and your life's history. Let me sum it up, you are a Twelfth century Assassin you once was looking for a chalice finding out it was not an object but a woman. You had felt something towards her and she was your first love but was kill and you said to never love again. You will be proven wrong you will meet a woman in your near future who will be posing as your future target, later feel more something for her, you will end up spending the rest of your life with her." She said gasping after saying all that he took a step towards her thinking she was talking about herself which was so stupid.

"Stop, it's not what your thinking it is a different woman she goes by the name Maria Thorpe not me so stop your silly assumptions. The truth is I was never meant to come here it was some freak accident. You probably been wandering why I was searching those cities was because I was trying to find a way home to my family. I never wanted to be here but now it's is kind of hard for me to leave it was because of you. Thank you for saving my life I am very grateful for that and also you should know I known what it was like to lose someone dear to me." She said looking at him sadly. He wanted to just hold her but held back he needed to let her finish her explanation he always had a feeling other worlds existed and smiled at her encouragingly.

"I had a man that I once loved at a time his name was Josh. We were going to have a boy I didn't tell him yet, things between us was rocky. Then the accident happen I lost him my Wyatt he then blamed me for it. That was not the end I found he was with someone else the whole time we were together I never wanted to love again but I was sent here. " She said shaking her head trying to ridden herself of the bad memories.

"I am sorry to hear that like I said before you are strong and been through a great deal. I am glad you told me the truth now nothing stands between us." He said but she shook her head 'No' he frown what could it be this time.

"Altair don't waste your time with damaged goods I have terrible luck following me. I am not worth your time go get you life back on track. Firstly finish you quest, go to find the girl your destined to meet. Destroy that so called traitor Al Mualim become the new Grand Master, write the Codex. One more thing make sure the Apple remains with you." She said turning away, there she was doing it again but he needed to focus on being the Assassin in Assassin's Creed she didn't like messing with history. She was about to leave when she felt arms go around her.

"You do not need to go anywhere Ally." He said spinning her around to meet his gaze. She was shock to here him calling her by her name and not girl. She smiled and hugged him, he smell of cinnamon the girls must have gave him cookies without her knowledge.

"You are so much more than you will ever know, you are brave you help your friends, bold standing up for what you believe in, you have other good qualities but one thing you are wrong about is being here it was fate giving you another chance this was meant for a reason." He said to her she looked up at him with wide eyes thinking he may might be right but looked down shyly.

"You are special to me being so radiant and I love you, my little princess." He said lifting her chin, making her look at him. He gave a quick chaste kiss, her face bloomed to nice shade of red and he gave her a flower. She was speechless at first but glomped him laughed in happiness.

FARAWAY SOMEPLACE ELSE

Someone was looking through a spyglass zeroing in on the couple cuddling, singing a random song. "Oh, My, God, look at that butt. Oh my god look at the butt, I don't wan't you unless you got buns hun."

"Hey do you ever get tired of singing that same old song, everyday?" Asked a bored Brittany, Who heard a bag opening and sniffed the air.

"I love my butt related songs, Thank you very much, epecially Nicki Manaj." Said Clair looking through a spyglass and Kayla rolled her eyes and went back to french kissing Malik and Brittany crunched up her nose.

"You two go get a room!" Yelled a freaked out Brittany, but they ignored her and did their thing she huffed and asked randomly out loud.

"Okay who brought the Cheetos. I can smell them?" Looking everywhere and spotted the bag and started chowing down but started to fan her mouth because they were the hot kind and looked for water.

"You guys will pay for this I tell you my mouth is burning I'll get that cool Chester the Cheetah to prank you I swear!" She said coughing up like a storm.

"Whatever read the bag next time, idiot." Said Kayla and she layed in her new boyfriends arms going the sleep and basking in the sun, she really needed a good tanning and smiled happy and her boyfriend hugged her to him and Brittany got distracted again like a two year old and spotted the Spyglass her friend was holding and wanted it for herself to keep.

"Ooo, Ahhh Pretty is that a shiny thing, give it. You do not need that old thingy give it to me, now." Said a crazy Brittany reaching for it like she was slow or something.

"No you little baby it belongs to Malik. So you cannot have it." Said a Clair smirking watch Brittany pout.

"I am not a baby, take that back." She said getting peeved.

"No."

"Yes!"

"Nope!"

"B*tch."

"H**!"

"Yes you are one." Now Brittany was the one smirking.

"I AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"Am Not..."

Then both started burst out laughing their a** off falling to the ground in giggling fits that will last hours on end.

"Oh well ,I was getting bored, it a piece of junk anyways." She disappeared out of sight out of mind oh how she will be missed by the others.

"Why must you look at them and why did we go out of the city to Acre again?" Asked a tired Malik who felt like a babysitter to immature little girls.

"I have a feeling or sudden urge to pry in my friends personal life and love life I must become a stalker." She went back to staring at her friends boyfriend thinking to herself ' You shall be mine'

"Why do you need it again?" Asked Kayla.

"Oh yeah you are so phreakin' right I have eagle vision like an Assassin! Not!" She exclaim Sarcastic.

"Let's leave Malik, we know where, we're not wanted." She said dragging him with her they left back to his place.

"Hey you, girl get out of here before I have to do something mighty nasty to you." Said the Templar Acher.

"You make me sick, you maggot!" He was taken back by her behavior and scratched his head in confusion thinking ' She must have escaped the knight's Hospitalier they have a asylum there for the insane' but he would do as she asked see those people attack anyone at anytime they were just released running amuk in the streets ever since the doc died.

"What do you want me to do lady?" He asked her.

"I want you to drop and give me fifty!" She ordered like a drill sergent. She had been watching to much anime, Attack on Titan.

He did but struggle to do one measly push up and Clair tsked "For shame my eighty year old grandma does better than that and she now pushing up daises. You digust me you usless son of a bisicuit eater." She hollered out in his ear.

"We got a lot of work to do be ready, Brat." The man groaned as she sat on his back and started counting how many he did yep his back it going to be feeling that tomorrow.

SOMEPLACE IN THE STREETS

Brittany wandered around aimlessly and spotted a dimwitted Templar and smirked evilly it was going to be fun.

"Hey soldier can you do something for me please?" She smiled nice and pleaded baiting the fool to her whim.

"Sure pretty lady what is it." He asked smiling back.

"Can you sing the lyrics to this song while following the really big old man with pouch full of knives?" He nodded but stop he wanted to know what he was going to get out of it and saw she held out a pouch filled with coins he took the device from her and she place the thing over his ear it blasted the music he started to sing along and followed behind the old man.

"Oh, My, God, look at that butt? " He started to laugh a goofy from Goof Troop laugh enjoying the song not realizing he was making a spectacle of himself and the crowd just stared on giving each other like what is this looks and the man turned around looking at him in digust and disbelief and said he was married and did not swing that way.

"I don't want you unless you got buns hun." He got a whack to the head with a walking stick and fell away into a crazy man who then shoved him into a merchant man's wifes his face ended up buried in her cleavage she screamed muscular merchant said 'Grrr' and gave him a shiner and sent him to outerspace well not really just out of Acre outside it's walls he had a long way to walk back.

Then she punched the air in victory and cheered shouted out "YEAH! Who want free coins?!"

The crowded cheered at hearing this she threw it out and people danced in the coin rain, celebrating the pest of a man no more to bother them. Unnoticed by the crowd and girl was three hooded figures that watch from above three Assassin's to be exact watched the entire thing from start to finish laughing their a**es off and shook their heads in amazement before leaving and jumping other roof tops disappearing out of sight.

Well with her work now done she left for whereever her friends were at or we can call it home for now.

BACK WITH CLAIR

" Alright twinkle toes, you are what they call useless get up, NOW!" She ordered he struggled to his feet standing feeling slightly exhausted. He gave her a knowing look, she narrowed her eyes and growled.

"You better not call me fat. I am a lot better in shape than you are now do jumping jacks just like I showed you." He did sluggishly.

She got right up in his face and he blushed slightly having her face so close to his she yelled and he flinched.

"YOU CALL YOURSELF TEMPLAR ARCHER TO THE CAUSE?!"

"Well me mommy named be Archer because when I was a wee babe I like arrows." He said going to la la land because he sooooo tired from her pushing him to his limits whatever those were might be consider pathetic.

She saw someone coming she said quickly,"Well have a nice day! Keep up with those exercises." She said zooming away.

"WAIT!" He called after her but was stopped by his captain who look at him angerly and dragged him back to his posts and chewed him out.

The people living below inside the house they were just standing on the roof of said "Finally I can get some sleep. Why were they on our roof must have gotten out of the hospitilier." Said the drowsy man as he yawned crawl next to the woman reading.

"We pay good money to the city and they can't keep it clear." She said in disapointment shaking her head and going to sleep.

BACK WITH ALTAIR

"Where are you going Altair?" She asked him and she hugged his arm to her face Sal didn't want to let her man go so soon and wanted him to stay at they looked up and the glittering stars spread so vastly it was not like her earth she came from the land here had clean air no pollution.

When she use to go to those cities fog would be in the air all it from the cars and trucks their air pollution made it hard to see the night skies. She looked at him he turned to her doing the same then he said.

"I am going to get my last target here." He said and she gave him a puzzled look not understanding, she thought the doctor was the last here, never in the game did it refer a new target she guess the games history was changing which escalated her fear even more. She figure her presense her is making the game chance it's course. He saw her expression as fear cross over it.

"Calm down it nothing much really just a small little time fool causing problems for us. They sent three others here to search, not much luck so don't go worrying yourself over." He said taking her to the Bureau but what he did not expect was for the three hooded men to be there at this time.

"Well, If in ain't the low ranker did you find him yet?" Asked Assassin three the youngest of the three he came from a modern future much like the girls did and ended up stuck there never to return home. Later he found out he was an Assassin he had the abilities they had so he was trained as one. They called him the newbie he was always rushing ahead into things without thinking so he never moved up in the ranks.

"Hey, You gotta lassie with ya." Commented Assassin Two. He came from the seas and have been staying on land which he hated and wishing to go back to the waters and sail once again.

"What's the girl doing here?" Asked Assassin one he was a the regular everyday Assassin his home was here in Acre he knew it better than anyone but he could not track their target down.

Assassin one used eagle vision on her and was shocked at the findings she had no glow color to her at all. 'How can this be who is this woman?' Altair did not know he did not think to use it on her this entire time to find out about it himself he was busy with other things at the time.

She shyly huddled behind Altair because of all the stares. They all finally took notice that she was growing cat ears again and a tail, they looked at each other with concerned she did not seem to notice it though someone needed to tell her.

Assassin one approuched the couple and he went to the neko girl and picked her up like a interrested shopper would do to a kitten in a pet store. Dang it she was really small for a woman if it wasn't for her medium sized rack he would have thought her to be little girl.

He placed her down all three lined up to take turns and were in a trance and started to rub and stroked her cat ears and she involuntary purred at the attention while Altair figured something was up.

Then a cross popped vein appeared over his head he was angry they were treating her like a cat and not a person.

"Stop doing that she isn't a cat but a human being, please refrain from touching her." They stopped surprised at his outburst. They snapped out of it and did awkward coughs of embarrassment and went to him giving noogie, messing his hair up and laughed at him.

He really wished he was somewhere else and not there but he needed to find out what was happening to his girl. Then he remembered the black cat she calls Ace and the Bag it must have a connection somehow. He was going to leave when Assassin two blocked his way.

"Where you goin' lad? " Asked the number two and the newbie piped up.

"We are brothers, we will help you get your girl back to normal." He sighed and let them on what he knew and they made a plan and rushed out and to find a Ace.

"Yes, I am human once more, Muhaaaa." He laughed his success the assassin's found him easy he glowed a red. He was suddenly grabbed by the shirt and shoved again a wall. He looked up to meet a really unhappy Altair and three more landed in a crouch behind him. They stood and had sinsister smiles on there faces they had no emotions in their eyes what so ever. They were able to cut themselves off from feeling remorse or guilt detach themselves from it all he gulped and almost wet himself he looked away.

"You mind telling me what you did to the girl?" Asked the youngested one.

"I will no longer be a cat she will take my place, it happens when someone who has the bag for too long. I will be free, she'll need to trick some fool to take her place just as I did her it was so easy." He laughed amused how dumb she was he was no guardian he just said that to be closer to her so the curse would take it's effect and now it has he was free.

He had stolen the witches bag because it was useful to him and he broken her heart. She cursed the bag and left him here to rot even the men he thought were his brothers left with her. He will make her pay once he got back. Now he was being choked and his lungs wanted air then he seen th men tie him up and put the cursed bag on him to wear and brought the white kitty.

"No don't, I do not want to go back to that wretched form." They waited for couple hours he reverted back to his same black cat form he hissed at the men. She returned to normal and hugged her boyfriend. Thank god for it to be over and she looked at the cat he did not look at her.

"You know Ace, if you had just told me. I would had seen to it that you had help but now you just lost that chance maybe the witch wasn't the evil one but you were talking about yourself and I am sorry for not seeing it. You I really did consider more than just a cat a good friend even but I can't trust you now. Someday, I might forgive you but now I can't stand to look at you sellout." She stomped off and went to a secluded area and screamed to the skies and took her fustrastion and anger out on a small old wood fruit crates and kicked at them relentlessly till they broken into splinters pieces of wood she suddenly felt a whole lot better she breathed heavily out of breath. She changed into pants and jeans went walking to a place where some man was telling a crowd about something but she zoned out and looked around bored.

She sat down on the ground and wished for ice cream then it appeared to her the bag still worked even if it wasn't at her side. She happily shoved it in her mouth with the big spoon that was provided ah comfort food after a bad day. The best thing was she did not cry this time, she hated it.

She was watched by a man dressed in a black assassin wear and he jumped down startling her. She ignored him enjoying the cold treat on the hot sunny day.

"Yummy, Yummy in my tummy, I love you chocolate chip minty goodness!" She said people just stared at her and moved away, slightly. The bad guy sat next to her and watch in fascination and gawked his eyebrows shot up disappeared under his hood. She then stopped eating and looked at him out of the corner of her eye, then thought 'Where did they go that was freaky!' then went back to eating then she drained the tub dry drinking the melted stuff left and was about to let out something a huge. Panicing about being rude and people hearing her she took off down to a deserted location and finally let it out that something which was loud.

"BURRRRP!" Which shook the entire area and the bad guy following her fell backwards on his booty, She slapped a hand over her mouth and and looked around with wide eyes. She had a blush adorned her face as she turned around to leave the man was right there she didn't notice him. *That's a dagger on the ground?*

"OH...MY...GOD! You are trying to kill me. All I ever wanted to do was cry and eat ice cream alone. Stay away from me your soooo weird, leave me alone." Yelling behind her. She ran getting away from him. She decided to go stay with some people an not be by herself with that person bothering her.

She left there was no more entertainment for her. She found another place to sit and read gay slash manga looked at the hotties and she almost had a nose bleed from such sexy stuff. The man from before just watch from a distance, then moved in closer like the stalker he was wanted to know what she does now.

The man grabbed the book from her and looked for himself it was an Assassin's Creed slash manga. It feature very detailed graphic scenes of her boyfriend and Malik and the man eyes popped out of his head and he passed out cold. She left him and took the book back and walked away with her face stuck in the book. She somehow walked into a group of Templars she made her way to the center stayed in the middle of the group and stay in the formation as they marched through the streets, they were convenient body guards they surrounded her on all sides the bad guy assassin ran down the streets looking for her again.

He ran smack dab into the guards, not looking where he was running, he had knocked them down like dominos he got to his feet she had taken off to a more safer place and watch the scene unfold the Templars came to and saw him and recognized what he truly was and screamed at the top of his lungs notified others nearby he was in deep doo-doo now.

"AN ASSASSIN! HE IS AN ASSASSIN!" Then they repeated the same thing over and over like no one just got that like yes we already know so just shut your trap. Then the crowd gone wild and knocked things over screaming she blended into that crowd getting away she had to find her Altair.

She eventually found him and ran and hugged him he was shocked and turned around at seeing her his eyes softened and he hugged her to him and ran his has soothingly down her back.

"What happened? You alright you look a little pale." He asked caressed her face, she nodded and said to him.

"I think I saw the target you are looking for he was following me around the city. I think he was going to kill me." She said the last part quietly in a whisper and that got his attention and he looked her over seeing that she was fine no harm done he relaxed.

"Where?" He narrowed his eyes no one hurts the one he loves and gets away with it. She pointed in the direction where all the people were running from and he and the three assassin's went to that area and took out the guards and got their target and he started fighting them but he got run through by a Templar the very people he was working for well the assassin's left their job was done they said their goodbyes to the couple and taking off.

"Let us go back." They returned to the place they were stay at the Bureau he told her to put her assassin robes back on when they appeared inside they were greet by the keeper.

"Ah, hello my friend is that the new recroot you have been talking so much about she is very beautiful." Commented the older man.

She blushed and found the wall was the most intersting thing in the world to look at for while then she went to her boyfriend and cuddled him as he sat down. They played checkers he kept beating her so she gave up and went to draw something she drew him sittting over there. It was not the best sketch it was good he went over and looked at it.

He teared it from the sketch book and put it away so he would he keep it. She got up and went to him she had to ask him what he talked about with the man. She criss cross on the floor and asked.

"What did he mean by new recroot you never told me?" He got up and pulled her to him, ignored her question she huffed then blushed as to now she was placed in his lap. He craddled her head to his chest his heart was beating at such a calm rhythm she nearly was lulled her to sleep he smiled and said.

"You are not really a recroot it was just to fool him so I can have you here with me but if you want to learn things from the best. I wouldn't mind teaching you a few things." He was starting to get a cocky, he was so full of himself but that was just him being him. She didn't mind it and could live with it. She nodded her head and went back to sleep for now.

The next morning the two girls heard the news they had to leave and Brittany was pissed. She yelled shaking her fist in the air at the two couples standing in front of a open portal the bag created.

"This isn't over you have not seen the last of me Ally. I'll make you pay, all will pay and that cat too." She turned around jumping in and was gone.

Last to go was Clair she asked her question, "So you going to teach her to climb. Brittany told me about your childhood climbing tree was so viciously chopped down by the tree cutters and she had to comfort you as you sobbed on her shoulder as they took it down. Then later found out they really did not need to after all. I am so sorry about that Ally." Sally groaned in embarrassment she was going to kill her that was suppose to be a secret kept between the two of them.

"Do not bring that up, ever again. Anyways, I am so over it. It is in the past now, please leave, you need to pay for the bills and take responsibility for things now go!" she said doing a shooing motion.

"Tha remind me of a song sing it with me Kayla." Kayla huffed and decided to do what asked of her so they would get rid of this girl more faster.

Clair started off first,

"Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
They strung up a man  
They say who murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree."

Then the two girls singed it together,

"Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Where dead man called out  
For his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree."

"Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Where I told you to run,  
So we'd both be free.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree."

"Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Wear a necklace of rope,  
Wear a necklace of hope,  
Side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree."

"Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Where I told you to run,  
So we'd both be free.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree."

"Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
They strung up a man  
They say who murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree."

"Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Where dead man called  
Out for his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree. "

It ended they said there goodbyes,"I'll miss you, Clair." She cried.

"Me too, Remember, never forget our fandom, it is special between us, we are sisters, Hunger Games, Mockyjay for life?" She asked.

"Yes for life Mockingjay and forever sisters." Kayla let her friend go and Clair smiled going in to the portal and was gone.

"It's time to head back." They went to the stables and Ally stopped in her tracks and stared at them wearily and Altair raised a questioning brow and asked, "What is wrong, you okay Ally?"

"I am not riding that thing, I'll wait here while you report to your so called mentor." She crossed her arms and looked away.

"What? It's called a horse not a thing, here let me bring one to you." He grabbed the rein and the horse trotted behind him. He placed her hand on it nose and it snorted and shaked it's head and nuzzled her and she laughed maybe it might not be so bad.

Well, They had to find a old tree stump for her to use as a step stool for her. So she could climb onto the horse's back being so short as she was but she still didn't trust riding it alone. He climbed up behind her and she let out a yelp when she felt something poke her butt. She thought to herself 'Well someone is happy to see me.'

She flushed different fifty shades of scarlett and looked up at him with innocent wide eyes and he smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Anything wrong, Ally?" He asked her.

"Nope, No, nothing at all." She said quickly. She thought to herself 'I really hate you right now, you are enjoying this aren't you. Well laugh it up buddy because when we get to the castle I will avoid you. I am not going to talk to you until you say you are sorry. This is going to be a long, long ride.'

Then they rode off towards Masyaf with Malik and Kayla tagging along for the ride.

A/n: Sally meaning: Princess and Altair meaning: Bird, Flying. Thanks for the support and reading this fic.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Outlander or it's theme song, I own nothing.

A/n: Here's more crap and the lemon scene I had promised it is also not that good. So on with whatever this is going to go.

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **Brittany's Revenge, Altair's New Look**

As they were riding on the horses, Ally decided she wanted to sing about her favorite theme song from Outlander because well like the woman in the series she was stuck back in a different time, a different place as well and she thought maybe her Altair would love to hear her sing to him.

"Hey, Altair wanna hear me sing a song?" She asked him and he only nodded trying to pay attention where he was steering the horse then she began recollecting the tune and started to sing in a soft voice.

"Sing me a song of a lass that is gone. Say, could that lass be I? Merry

of soul she sailed on a day. Over the sea to Skye. Billow and breeze,

islands and seas. Mountains of rain and sun. All that was good, all that

was fair. All that was me is gone. Sing me a song of a lass that is

gone. Say, could that lass be I? Merry of soul she sailed on a day

Over the sea to Skye."

"You have a lovely voice, we're here now." He got off and helped her down. They had made it to Masyaf. She remembered being here once before and headed over to the house she had last been to and that was going to be her temporary stay for the night all four got to have sleeping bags to lay in but Altair said for pillows and rugs. He was used to sleeping on that but the group shrugged it off going to sleep.

Brittany came back, she had a time traveling remote control that could transport her back she took it from some evil madman she had once been the assistant of until he replaced her told her to get the f*ck out. She looked towards the sleeping assassin and took out a needle and thread and snuck quietly over to him and sewed two furry things to his hood.

"Let's see here what else to add, to make it more interesting." She took out face paint and drawing cat whiskers and a nose then she was done with him and saw the black cat Ace and she put a pink tutu with pink baby shoes. *Now, Altair will blame her and he will be running to me.* She laughed insanely to herself but what she didn't see coming it would back fire on her. She went back home to her own time.

Altair was the first up that morning, he went to the castle, climbing up the steep path, everybody laughed at him or whispering and pointing at something on his head. He did not understand what about though, he thinking they were just crazy.

He finally made it up there and climbed the steps to go see this old mentor and his mentor looked up but did a double take and did a face palm.

"Altair, Why do you have cat ears on your hood? You know it goes against are ways to change your uniform robes without asking first but if thats what you want I don't care or even want to know so did you do your mission in the city of Acre?" The old man of the mountain watched his student nod and walked off.

Sally's P.O.V.

She got up from sleeping and stretched out her arms and was startled when the door bursted open in walked a enraged Altair, he had a dark aura surrounding him and the room temperature plummetded, dropping below zero.

He was beyond pissed and everyone looked away from him as he gave a look that said someone is going to die, slow and painful death, but Sally looked back at him she cannot stand to see him so upset. 'Oh hell with it, I can not start avoiding him now, he looks so cute with those ears. Touch or don't?' She thought to herself already making up her mind she had to know if they were the real deal.

He looked at her and frown when she had this look in her eyes, they were full of determination, he let her approach him and once she was in front she reached for the top of his hood and rubbed them and found they were stuffed animals ears she then smiled and squealed and kissed him.

"I love you, I can never resist you forever." She said kissing him and his angered deminished to nothing and he kissed her back their real first kiss.

"I love you more, my Ally." He embraced her and his her temple they were in there own little world as Malik and Kayla watched a scene unfold seeing the PDA She commented on them.

"This reminds me of Inuyasha for some reason and boy I used to like that show but I love Assassin's Creed now good times." Malik held her as they continued to watch the two have there moment but Sal asked out her inqurie.

"Why does the cat have on pink booties?" They all shrugged and watched the cat that layed in a weird position while he slept with drool coming out of the corner of his snout.

They later left traveling on horseback to Jerusalem for their next target boy he was a creepy very creep dude. He scared Sally the most when her brother played that level.

They made it there, Sally made the bag to create an unguarded entrance to get in there and they walked through without a hassle. He told her to put on the outfit he had given her she did so without question changing in one of the old houses where people stop living in and they headed of to Malik's personal Bureau to rest for a while and soon he did the same thing pick pocketing some man.

h"Now, I want you to try, look it's real easy." She shrugged and went behind the guy and when he turned and looked behind him. She turned the other way whistling innocently then he went back to walking some more and she walked fast and got real close and just plucked the paper out and walking away. She turned, looked back he did the same thing like in the game patted himself down looking frantically for that map or note.

He cursed and threw his hands up in the air like 'hell with this sh*t' and stalked off. She gave Altair the paper he praised her for her efforts. He next try to get her to climb things like does without the use of ladders she did fairly well but needed more time to practice no time for it.

Next he taught her interrogating people for things. They both followed someone dumb enough to go somewhere isolated then the striked.

Altair started punching the dude he tried to hit back at Altair before anything could be done to him she intervened in the fight and stepped on his foot with a pointed heel he started hopping around on one leg while holding his foot.

" Tell the man what he wants to know NOW!" She ordered not liking Altair be disrespected by the lowlife.

He finally caved and gave the location to where Talal was hiding in a warehouse not to far away they headed there they went inside the door closed behind them by itself it.

"Yeah that was so not scary." She muttered to herself she ran after Altair and he walked forward and both of them could see a hole in the ceiling that the sun shine a spot on the floor.

"Ah, So you have arrived come to kill me?! Why don't you show yourself to me by stepping into the light let us see who you really are Assassin." He said to Altair and Sally just rolled her eyes, it was a dimly lit room and she could see the dozen of men up on the second level ready to ambush Altair. Ally tapped Altairs shoulder, he bent down to her and she pointed above her at all the men standing up there with their swords out armed and ready. He nodded and looked back at her.

"Why do they need you to go into the center, when the room in here is dimly lit? I bet they can see us just fine, I can see them what's the point in doing that again?" She whispered to him he shrugged his shoulders and went back to focusing on the fools in front of us.

"Why don't you come into the light are you afraid?" Talal taunted him.

She had an idea hit her, she was going to put a dummy at the center where the light shine in it would be dress in assassin clothes. She would give them a distraction then do a surprise attack on them. She told the plan to Altair he went to go hide see two could play at this game.

She had the dummy walk into the light like the buffoon wanted he ordered his men to attack it he wanted to stay and watch the so called dummy death. She got out a paint ball gun and weared protective goggles and smiled like idiot she let loose a couple round freaking the men out they ran off.

She then got out her whip and attacked the remaining fools and it wrapped around oneTemplar and she tuckeded him forward knocking him off balance and threw him over her head and he was thrown into a whole group like a bowling ball to pins. They fell into a grouning heap on the wooded floor.

She climbs to the second level and tackled the archer they struggle he got the upper hand but she kicked him off her and he lost his balanced and fell off into the level below and just passed out and will wake up later.

Altair had a free chance at Talal and he ran at him and Talal tried to get away but is only way of escape was blocked by another deadly assassin he thought but in reality it was just Sally. She posed in battle stances like she was ready to kill kim. Altair taught her those and they convinced Talal he was so doomed.

He decided to take his chances fighting against Altair he found his arrows were gone and looked back at the other assassin and they held the arrow in there hand waving it tauntingly at him and smiled creepy. He took out his only weapon a sword and fought Altair. Altair overpowered him making him drop the sword then he ran for the exit below where the soldier ran away through but Altair ended him with his hidden blade slitting his throat and they talked until he took his last breath. They both left with gross feather, she could not stand the sight of blood.

They went back to the Bureau, where Kayla was with Malik, they discuss how Ally was going to get back home to her own time. "Well, I was thinking, how about we get another Altair to take his place?" They nodded agreeing, it did not sound like such a bad idea and if anything happen to that dimension it was not their problem, they had to worry about their own futures and how it effect their own dimension.

"I like the idea I have someone to write by Codex who better than another me, myself yes I can now deflect from the Creed and hang up my weapons for good this time."

"I can give him the Apple for safe keeping, god I love this witch bag, It'll take us home too." They chattered on for a while and Kayla said she was staying with Malik and they were planned to get married in a year or so and Sally hugged her friend with tears of sorrow and joy but either way she was just happy that her best friend was happy.

"I have one more thing to show you before we leave Ally." He held out his hand for to take and she did and they walked onto the roof tops.

He gave her a piggyback ride and she laughed enjoying herself then he told her to hold on tight as he climbed a tower to the hightest piont their she let her take in the view of the beautiful city around them.

"Wow!" That was all she could say and together they jumped off the tower doing Leap of Faith she screamed enjoy and he laughed amusement. They landed into a pile of hay she landed on top of him in a very compromising position she leaned down he thinking she was going to kiss him but she rubbed their noses together. He gave her a blank look then gawked at her she laughed amused and said to him.

"Eskimo kiss." He growled, she was doing it again with the teasing and he had enough of it. She had gotten off him and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Get back here!" He got up and crawl out of the hay.

"Bite me!" She ran off and climbed the building to the roof tops taking off and away from him but his speed was getting better he was now gaining on her and this surprised her. She squeaked and ran even harder over working herself into exhaustion. She was starting to slow down and he caught her. He laughed in triumph his eyes darkened and now held lust and pent up desire in them.

He picked her up and jumped down the building to a isolated area with a bench nearby, he set her on her feet and pleated cutely with a pout.

"Please let me make you mine." She smiled at him and replied with honesty.

"I was always been your since the very beginning when you took my heart that very day. You filled it with such joy, I can't think of another other than you." She hugged him to her.

The feelings grew to something more meaningful. They both decided they couldn't live without one another with the decisions already made. He leaned down and gaved her a chaste his way of teasing her back. He moved away and she now the one who wanted something more, needed more.

Sal pulled him back down to her she accidently knocking his hood off but started tugging at his hair and she licked his bottom lip asking for entrance. He opened his mouth she explores his cavern, it's contents, their tongues dueled his won the battle with victory.

"He let his arms wrap her in a embrace, he brought her closer to him, her arms moved from his hair and wrapped themselves around his neck bring his head down more. So it would be easy access for them to continue.

He kissed his way down her neck, he found her sweet spot and nibbled it lightly and she moaned in delight.

He backed her into a wall and pressed his body against hers, their bodies now flush together. She felt the heat radiated off him in waves, She groaned and gripped his shoulders and hoisted herself up and wrapped her legs around him and her thighs now rested on his hips. She started to grinded herself on his tented cock.

He moaned at that and did the same action back, it felt amazing. He cupped her backside and groap for a feel.

Then he carried them over to the bench that was conveniently placed. He layed her down and crawl over her and continued kissing his way down. She pulled him up and shook her head 'No' as much as she would like to do it there. She was a private person and like her privacy.

He growled in frustration hoisted herover his shoulder and ran like the fit Assassin he was, the run he used to escape the Templars.

She giggled and drew lazy intricate circles on his back. He made it to a abandoned old building it still had the fairly new furniture in there. He placed her down on her feet, he smashed his lips against her soft pink swollen ones.

Somehow it ended with them being in a bed with her on top. She undid his white assassin robes top and ran her fingers over the few scars she found on the sculpted chest and ran her hand down, admired his six pack and ran her finger tauntingly up and down his trail.

She then removed his bottoms and revealed her prize, only she from now on will be the only one permitted to see it no other. He was a nice size, she teased the base then took him into her mouth and did amazing things. He threw his head back, the feeling completely consumed him when was nearly reaching his end.

She pulled back, he looked at her begging and she smiled deviously. She straddled him at took a deep breath and lowered herself on to him. She sighed in content at the feeling and waited for herself to adjust then she started to move up and down, then trying different angles that had them both screaming.

He gripped her hips and moved himself upwards to meet up with her thrusts, moving frantic and more faster. He moved his hand under her top and fondled her breasts.

Soon, she tightened around him and for him it became to great and he howled his completion and she screamed both reached their edge and saw stars. They panted coming down from their pleasure high and floated back down to earth.

Their breathing back to normal. "I love you." She purred and nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck, he chuckled finally happy to have the woman next to him always at his side at last to love and more.

"I love you, too. My Ally." He said possessively her eyes widened in shock and she looked at him then smiled and cuddled closer to him like he was a stuff bear, he returned the smile and kiss her nose and played with a strand of her midnight black hair.

"I already told you, I am yours and always will be Altair." She said looking at him and his cheeks tent pink and he looked away finding the ceiling to look and stare at the crack there.

"I know, so I have been thinking, why don't we return and get ready to go back to that world of yours and find that other me to take my place here. This world will need another Altair." She nodded then they both went to sleep.

Later, They returned to Malik's place, she made the bag, bring them a new Altair and she gave him the apple, let him know what was going on and what he needed to do there.

Then they waved their goodbye and Kayla hugged her friend goodbye, she wished them the best of luck. They had taken the black cat with them, Ace will never return back to human the back will be destroyed by the new Altair. The couple went through the portal and was sent directly in her mom's house.

"Oh my Sally is home!" Her mother gave her daughter a bear hug that smothered her Sally to death and she spotted the man and ran up to him and saw he had kitty ear and she put her hands on his fake ears and stroked them finding they were indeed not real.

She then proceed to embarrassed her daughter to even more when she put her hands on her hips and gave a stern look," I just want to know one thing did you use protection?"

Altair gave the older woman a confused look, "What is this protection you speak about I have never heard of it?"

The old woman jumped for joy,"Yes finally I will have grandchilden!" Sally just wished the ground would come up and swallow her whole. The her little bro came in and exclaimed "Altair you are real that's so **AWESOME!** "

Years go by and they have gotten married and they kissed after saying I Do's and went to the horse carriage ready to take off on there honey moon.

"Good luck Ally!" Said her two friends in unison and she waved my to her mother and slightly older little brother he will always be a little bro to her and she kissed her now husband.

"I love you, Altair"

"I love you, too"

Off they went passing out of the sight of the church.

 **EPILOGUE**

Two teenager ran down the stairs to get to their mother's home cooked food that was mouthwatering goodness before they could reach for a the bowl a rolled up newspaper slapped the tops of their hands and they back off and looked up at the slightly older man dress in assassin white robe glared at them from under his hood and his voice boomed through out the room.

"Zak! Cayden! Do not touch the mash potatoes. I am the head of this household and you live under my roof and these are my rules. You understand?!" He said waved the paper at the scolding.

They took a seat in the chairs at the dining table and started to wait for the time to eat. Then their mom came in and smiled at her boys and then her husband turned to her and mock yelled at her and ready the rolled up news paper his focused in on his target eyeing her butt.

"Girl get back in that kitchen!" That was followed by a big **SMACK!**

The both younger assassins eyes widen at the display and screamed horrified and ran back up stairs to their rooms, wishing to have never seen that they were scared for life.

She brought out the cupcakes and Altair eyed them and said, "Mmm...Cupcakes!" He grinned and her and made her sit in his lap.

"I love you my wife and this new life." She hugged him and replied.

"I love you, too. My Altair."

THE END


End file.
